ADJL Season 3
by oneforyou
Summary: The good, the bad, and the ugly. Title says it all.


**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any characters from the series.**

The first part was just a teaser before the silly theme song. I kinda had to erase the other one. But oh well. Here's the whole thing. Hope you like it.

Episode 53: Bilingual Mr. Long

* * *

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

The alarm clock rang. Jake opened his eyes, clicked the "off" button, and stretched his arms briefly. "Well, today's the day," he said with some excitement and sadness in his voice. Bringing his hands under his head, he slowly let his mind linger away back to Hong Kong, where the love of his life's currently residing.

"Here it is," said Rose pointing at a boba tea shop at a corner of the street. The two walked in.

"It's pretty nice in here," said Jake browsing the place.

"Yeah, I come here sometimes to get my mind off of things," Rose replied.

They sat at a small table. After a couple of seconds a waitress appears and asked for their order.

"I'll have a strawberry boba," said Rose. When it was Jake's turn to order he was looking at the menu with confusion. Rose acted on his indecision. "He'll have a mango boba."

Jake let out a small, embarrassed smile after the waitress left. "So strawberry's your favorite," he teased.

"Well I like other flavors just the same. It just depends on my mood or taste buds, I guess." The waitress reappeared with their drinks.

"How's the boba?" asked Rose.

"It's sweet. But not as sweet as you," said Jake having confidence that she would be pleased by his compliment.

She couldn't help but smile. "So, umm, you're leaving tonight, right?" she said with a hint of sorrow.

"Yeah," said Jake with the same tone as hers. "But at least I could spend my last day in Hong Kong with you." He leaned in to kiss her. A second after they touched lips, Jake was cut back into New York City by his dad's calling.

"Wakey, wakey Jakeroo!" said Mr. Long. "You're gonna be late to your first day of highschool if you don't get your patoody out of bed."

Jake glimpsed at the time. "Aww maannn!"

--

"This is it… high school," said Jake looking up at a large, completely beige building along with Trixie and Spud. They walked through the twin-doors to stand in a nice circled walkway with students walking toward their lockers. In front of them is the main office.

"Dayyuumm! This school's packed," said Trixie.

"I know, I can't even tell what shoes I'm wearing," said Spud looking down at his feet.

"Come on, let's find our lockers," said Jake. The trio followed the crowd towards two columns of tall, slender locker doors aligned on walls. They located their mini closets, putting their stuff in, and getting their books for their classes.

"Watch it loser. The Bradster's trying to talk to the hotties," said Brad after bumping into Jake.

"Err. Man, how's he allowed to pass the 8th grade?" said Jake.

"Don't worry about him. He's just glad he finally did," said Trixie.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well I'm off to first period. See you guys at lunch," Jake pounded fists with Trixie and Spud.

"Aight later bro," responded Spud.

"Yeah holla at cha girl," said Trixie.

His friends walked separate ways. He turned around to glance at Trixie holding Kyle Wilkins arm and Spud passing notes with Stacey. Feeling happy for them but at the same time some sadness in him crept up into his heart. Keeping his head up high he told himself,_ it was going to be okay_. Since their in high school now they get to choose their own courses. The label outside the door reads "E106-LATIN". Once Jake opened the door, his mouth opened in shock.

"Ah, what a surprise, welcome to my Latin class, Mr. Long," said a balding, red haired man with a poor fashion sense bearing a lens on his right eye.

"Rotwood! But I thought you're back at the middle school," said Jake.

chuckle "Yes, well I decided to give up on being Millard Fillmore Middle School's finest principal and reduced my status as a simple Latin teacher. You didn't think I'd actually let you slip away did you, Mr. Long," said Professor Rotwood.

"But-"

"Enough chit-chat, take your seat!"

"No good Rotwood always in my business," mumbled Jake with his head low slowly walking to an empty desk.

"Hey, you okay?" said a pretty brunette girl. She was fair skinned, had light green eyes that can hypnotize, and wearing a cute black shirt, matching flats, and jeans.

"Uhh, yeah I'm good." Jake snaps out of his angry trance.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I get heat from him all the time back in the middle school."

"Sounds like he's following you."

"You have no idea."

"So you must be a freshman," she said smiling.

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"Mr. Long, state the first declension words!" said Professor Rotwood.

"Uhh well it's uhh-"

"Don't know I see. Might I suggest you to stop your leigonhozing and PAY ATTENTION."

After class Jake wanted to get more info on the girl. "Hey, umm I never really get your name." One hand is momentarily behind his head to somehow encourage him on.

"It's Brianna," she said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Jake." He exchanged the smile. "Man I'm glad that was over for today."

"It wasn't too bad. It takes some time memorize the declensions but you'll get it."

"Guess so. See you around?"

"Yeah, bye," Jake can't help but watch her walk away.

When lunch time came Jake and his friends ate at a table in the cafeteria.

"So Jakey, how's High school for you so far?" asked Trixie.

"It's okay, except for the fact that Rotwood's my new Latin teacher!"

"Whoa, really?" said Trix.

"Dude, not cool," said Spud.

"Yeah, he still wants to expose me to the world that I'm a drag-" Trixie and Spud covered Jake's mouth as Rotwood was walking down to their table.

"Ah, Mr. Long, enjoying your lunch, I see. I want you to know that I, Hans Rotwood, will stop at nothing until I show the whole world that magical creatures do in fact exist. So you can run Mr. Long, but you can't hide. chuckle Well, I'm off to eat my delicious tuna sandwich."

Jake drops his head into his arms on the table. "Today can't get any worse."

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up! Tater tots. They're so small yet so _tasty_," said Spud rubbing a tot on his face.

Jake's cell phone rings. "What's up G."

"Jake, there's an angry centaur in the magus bazaar."

"I'm on it."

Jake is later seen in dragon form carrying his two friends on his back. "So what does the creature look like anyway?" asked Trixie.

"Gramps said it's some kind of half-man, half-horse being," answered Jake.

"There he is," said Spud.

Jake flies down to face the centaur while dropping Trixie and Spud off. "Yo horsemen, why can't we just relax and talk about this?" said Jake.

"Rrraahhh! I want my ring!" exclaimed the brawny centaur while throwing a cart at Jake.

Jake easily dodges it. "Okay, okay what does it look like?"

"It's gold and has an amber gem. The mountain trolls stole it from me while I wasn't looking."

"Alright I'll find your ring. In the meantime stop destroying the market."

"You better, dragon."

Jake, Trixie, and Spud questioned every magical creature in sight but they didn't have much of a lead. "Man wherever these trolls are at they're probably long gone," said Trix.

"We might have a better chance after the sun goes down," said Jake. "That's when they usually come out."

"Hey guys, I think I found it!" said Spud. They turn around to see Spud holding a candied ring.

"Uh, Spud, that's not the ring we're looking for," said Trixie.

"Huh, but why does being wrong have so much flavor," said Spud savoring his treat.

"Where'd you get that from?" asked Jake.

"Over there at the concession stand." Then Spud turned orange similar to the color of the candy. "Ah heh." Spud looked at his altered skin.

Hours later Jake arrives at Gramps shop exhausted from the search. It is dusk and Trixie and Spud is at home.

"How'd it go kid?" asked Fu Dog.

"Terrible, I couldn't find that ring anywhere."

"Ring? What ring?"

"Some amber ring a mountain troll stole from the centaur."

"An amber ring huh? Let's see…" Fu pulls out a magical catalog book. "It says the ring was passed down from centaur to centaur for generations to generations. It allows the wearer the ability to communicate with other creatures that speak a different language from them."

"So why should the centaurs be the one to own it. The one I saw today wasn't much of a peacemaker."

"Eh, most are quite wise and isolated. I guess your guy just didn't like waking up in the morning to find a gag-nasty face stealing his jewelry, ahguoogoo."

"Yeah," yawned Jake. He looked around for a bit. "Where's Gramps?"

"He's out with his Mahjong buddies. He might be there all night since his biggest rival came into town."

"That's nice. I'm gonna get some shut eye. Later Fu." While Jake was flying home, he spotted a group of mountain trolls. They were looking suspicious since it seems they were running to escape something. Jake flew down to query them about the amber ring only to get a lie. Clearly seeing the ring on a troll's finger he decided that a beat-down would teach them a lesson. After the brawl he successfully obtained the ancient ring allowing the trolls to run away. "Ha! That'll teach you to never mess with the AmDrag." Seeing that it was late, he decided to give the ring to the centaur tomorrow storing it in his backpack and on his way upstairs.

"Jake, you're out late."

"Yes well I have some dragon business."

"That's okay. Just be careful out there. Don't want you to be more battered than grape jelly."

"Yeah, thanks dad…"

Next morning Jake is in class trying to stay awake. Suddenly a ruler is slammed on his desk just when he was about to fall asleep. "Mr. Long, translate this word to English," said Professor Rotwood.

Remembering what Fu had said Jake decided to "borrow" the amber ring for the day before returning it to the centaur. "Farmer," said Jake feeling like he's back in preschool.

"Huh? Correct. You may have gotten lucky but you won't get his one." Professor Rotwood was pointing at a sentence waiting for Jake to read."

"Piece a cake. The farmer is working on the field on a hot, summer day to pay off his rent." Jake leaned back in his chair with his arms being his head and his feet on the desk."

"Huh? Correct again," said a hesitant Professor Rotwood.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd be that good at this," said Brianna.

"What can I say? I'm a natural," said Jake feeling a little conceited.

"Then why don't you tutor me sometime," she teased.

"Well ummm. Sure."

"How bout my place after school."

"Yeah sounds great."

Jake met up with Trixie and Spud after class. He explained the situation he's in. "She thinks I'm a Latin wiz and I don't think I'm ready to date anyone else yet."

"Bummer, I'd like to help but I've never been in that kinda mess before," said Spud. "Hi Stacey! I mean uh-"

"It's okay potato boy. Now that we're in high school I'll start a new reputation… with you," said Stacey not before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, no vomit," she said astonished and walked away.

"She loves me." Spud is left googly-eyed.

"If I was you I'd tell homegirl the truth," said Trixie.

"Yeah but I don't wanna disappoint her or get my butt thrash by the centaur," said Jake.

"Nuh uh, first off you gotta give back that ring. You don't want that horse guy terrorizing you forever."

"I think he's just misunderstood. I mean he eats hay. That mustn't taste good. Or does it, hmmm...?" said Spud.

"Yeah I guess I should," said Jake.

School ended and Jake was on his way home still unsure on what he should do. Beside him were his two best friends. He was whispered into a dark alley. Being the American Dragon, he wasn't afraid. All of a sudden tough hooves pushed him down to the ground, him feeling the weight of the doer. "Where's my ring?"

"Err. Get off of me," breathed Jake. He transformed into his dragon form and hurled the creature off of him. "Why's the ring so important to you."

"You will never know value that ring is to me."

The two had in an intense battle. The centaur wasn't willing to quit so Jake had no other choice but to hand over the artifact. The centaur left without another word leaving Jake coping with agonizing pain. He suffered from mild cuts and bruises.

"Jake!" said Spud

"Jakey! You okay baby!?" said Trix

"Er, yeah I'm fine. I just don't get what's so special about that ring is to him."

Jake was on the phone with Brianna. "Hey Brianna I'm sorry but I can't show up today. I… have to help someone find something precious to them." He knew he chickened out, but he couldn't face her. Not like this.

"Awww, how sweet."

"And listen I don't really know as much about Latin as you think I do," said Jake expecting a negative answer.

"Eh, I don't really mind. It isn't my favorite subject anyway."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow?" said Jake now feeling reassured.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Ending credits with Fu Dog:

"Okay kids let's learn some declension words. A, Ae, Ae, Am, A, Ae, Arum, Is, As, Is. Whew what a bunch… wait there's more? Ah, whatever at least I don't have to take this class. Ahgoogoogoooo."

**R&R.**


End file.
